


Make it a private show, intimate affair

by will_p



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Explicit Consent, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Pollen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Naaah, stai tranquillo, cosa vuoi che succeda a toccare un fiore?</i>
</p>
<p>Quello che succede a toccare un fiore sconosciuto su un pianeta disabitato, a quanto pare, è che il fiore <i>esplode</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it a private show, intimate affair

**Author's Note:**

> \- Per il prompt _Kirk/Mccoy, "Make it a private show, intimate affair / Sittin in the front row, only ones here" (Frank Ocean, Private Show)_ @ [p0rn fest #7](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1334532.html) \+ _terra incognita_ @ [COW-T #4](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/70765.html) (#greenarmy ftw!);  
>  \- lo so che il punto del sex pollen è farli trombare MENTRE sono in sex pollen, ma ci piace complicarci la vita;  
> \- Chapel è sull'Enterprise because fuck JJ Abrams that's why;  
> \- non betata.

Leonard non sa perché si trova in quella situazione.   
  
O meglio, lo sa benissimo: perché ha il capitano più idiota di questo lato della Via Lattea. Quello che non sa è cos’ha fatto di così terribile in vita sua per meritarsi una croce simile.   
  
Ci sono centinaia di persone sull’Enterprise, e sono _tutte_ più qualificate di lui per andare a esplorare un pianeta disabitato. Ci sono anche centinaia di persone più qualificate del capitano per andare a esplorare un pianeta disabitato, ma Jim non è fisicamente capace di tenere il culo sulla sua dannata sedia quando ci sono _avventure che ci aspettano, andiamo Bones, non sei curioso?_ E no, grazie ma no grazie, Leonard non è curioso neanche un po’, ma è cosa universalmente risaputa che dove un Kirk corre a spezzarsi l’osso del collo c’è un McCoy alle sue spalle con un’hypospray alla mano, per cui. Non è mai riuscito a dire di no a nulla del fiume di cattive idee che esce dalla bocca di quel ragazzino.   
  
_Dividiamoci, squadra! Sulu, da quella parte, McCoy con me._   
  
Ehi, Bones, vieni a vedere cos’ho trovato.   
  
Naaah, stai tranquillo, cosa vuoi che succeda a toccare un fiore?   
  
Quello che succede a toccare un fiore sconosciuto su un pianeta disabitato, a quanto pare, è che il fiore _esplode_.   
  
Nel silenzio attonito che segue, mentre la nube atomica di polline fucsia si disperde nell’aria in una nebbia luccicante e Jim rimane pietrificato con un mezzo sorriso congelato in volto e un dito ancora appoggiato a uno degli enormi petali arancioni del fiore traditore, Leonard riesce solo ad aprire e richiudere la bocca un paio di volte, troppo indignato per fare altro.   
  
Oltre che aggiornare mentalmente l’ultima versione della sua _lunga_ lettera di dimissioni.   
  
«…okay,» dice alla fine Jim, gli occhi sgranati, raddrizzandosi un po’ meccanicamente e facendo un paio di passi indietro con la divisa ormai quasi completamente rosa e quel maledetto ditino che Leo ha intenzione di staccargli personalmente ancora teso, come se gli fosse appena venuta un’idea geniale che non vede l’ora di condividere col resto della classe. «Non potevo sapere che sarebbe successo questo.»   
  
«Non potev–» rantola Leonard, e poi procede a tossire via un polmone quando una boccata di polline gli si infila in gola. È farinoso e incredibilmente dolce, stucchevole quasi come zucchero filato, e gli lascia un formicolio sulla lingua che gli fa pensare alle bollicine di spumante e a quanto sarebbe divertente morire avvelenati da pollini radioattivi nel mezzo di una giungla aliena su un pianeta deserto. «È per questo che la gente normale non va a molestare le piante che non conosce!»   
  
«Non la stavo _molestando_ , Bones, quanto sei melodrammatico, mi stavo appena presentando per chiederle se potevo offrirle da bere o–»   
  
Ma Leo non lo ascolta, perché ascoltarlo li ha già fatti finire in quella situazione e non vuole rischiare di peggiorarla. Lancia un’ultima occhiataccia a Jim, che sta provando a pulirsi la faccia dal polline con l’unico risultato di spalmarselo meglio addosso, e poi alla dannata pianta – è alta un metro e mezzo, con il bocciolo arancione e lunghe escrescenze blu che più che foglie assomigliano a tentacoli, e a quale essere umano con tutte le rotelle al loro posto verrebbe in mente di andare a toccare una cosa del genere? – e poi al mondo in generale, prima di tirare fuori il tricorder e mettersi a scannerizzare la robaccia di cui sono ricoperti.   
  
Sta iniziando a formicolargli un po’ tutto – il viso, il collo, le mani, la nuca, ovunque il polline sia entrato a contatto con la sua pelle. Con la loro fortuna non poteva che essere una pianta urticante, ovviamente.   
  
«Ehi Bones,» sbotta Jim, all’improvviso. «Non senti caldo?»   
  
Quello che sento è una gran voglia di strangolarti, vorrebbe dire, ma quando si volta a guardarlo Jim ha gli occhi lucidi e le guance rosse sotto tutto quel polline, e una goccia di sudore solitaria che gli scorre lungo il collo lenta e ipnotica e sì, ora che glielo fa notare, fa veramente più caldo di prima.   
  
Tenta di fare un respiro profondo, ma è come se qualcosa gli stringesse il torace e gli rubasse l’aria, e Jim accanto a lui non si trova meglio, con il fiato corto e il petto che si alza e si abbassa al ritmo affannato dei suoi respiri. Si guardano negli occhi per un istante, confusi, ma quando Jim schiude la bocca per bagnarsi le labbra lo sguardo di Leo è attratto verso il movimento della sua lingua come da una forza magnetica.   
  
Reprime a stento il gemito che non si era nemmeno accorto di avere intrappolato in gola, e quando sta per sbottare per sapere che diamine sta succedendo il tricorder li riscuote con uno squillante _ping!_   
  
Abbassa gli occhi, e fissa i risultati dello scan.   
  
…dannazione.   
  
Preferiva la sostanza urticante.   
  
«Jim,» gracchia, la voce improvvisamente roca e non per un mal di gola, e che il Signore li aiuti, se non se ne vanno al più presto la situazione si farà molto imbarazzante molto rapidamente. «Jim, muoviti, dobbiamo andarcene sub–»   
  
«Bones?» La voce di Jim si incrina sull’ultima sillaba e Leonard, contro ogni briciola di buon senso che gli è rimasta in corpo, si volta a guardarlo, e wow, se lui si sente male Jim sembra stare infinitamente peggio.   
  
E si sta togliendo la maglia.   
  
«Non pensarci nemmeno,» ringhia, due passi avanti e poi uno tremante all’indietro, perché da un battito di ciglia all’altro Jim è mezzo nudo, gli occhi sgranati tutta pupilla, le labbra rosse e gonfie, il petto costellato di gocce di sudore che splendono come cristalli e che Leonard vorrebbe leccare via una ad una. Sarebbe così facile, poi, altri tre passi e potrebbe cadere in ginocchio ai piedi di Jim, stringergli i fianchi tra le mani e premere la faccia contro _Cristo santo, Leo, controllati_. «Jim, ti prego, ascoltami: rivestiti, ora.»   
  
«Fa troppo _caldo_ ,» si lamenta, la voce spezzata da sospiri schifosamente evocativi, e Leonard vorrebbe darsi un pugno in faccia da solo quando sente la propria erezione pulsargli interessata tra le gambe.   
  
«Sì, lo so, ma se non ti copri sarà peggio,» digrigna i denti, stringendo a pugno le mani appiccicose e cercando di fare respiri profondi che però gli si incastrano elusivi all’altezza dello sterno, lasciandolo con la testa leggera e il fiato corto. «Ti ricordi quella lezione di Botanica, quando ti hanno cacciato dall’aula per – perché avevi chiesto se ci fossero piante afrodisiache?» si ricorda, d’un tratto, con una risata strozzata che suona più come un verso sofferente. Il sangue gli ribolle nelle vene come lava e lo sforzo di restare concentrato su pensieri innocenti gli sta facendo venire il mal di testa e Jim continua a guardarlo con quegli stupidi occhi brillanti e quella stupida bocca da mordere e quello stupido collo da riempire di marchi, _mio mio mio_ , e oh per l’amor del cielo. «Penso che l’abbiamo trovata.»   
  
Vede la comprensione sbocciare sul viso di Jim, ma sapere la causa del loro ultimo problema non serve a mandarlo via. «Andiamo, ci serve un antidoto al più–»   
  
« _Bones_ –»   
  
E il fatto è che Leo ha questo riflesso condizionato, okay, questo automatismo per cui se qualcuno sta male lui _deve_ fare qualcosa, e ogni tanto cerca di convincersi che sia un istinto totalmente disinteressato, ma no, no, con Jim è dieci volte peggio, per questo motivo quando Jim lo chiama con una tale impotenza, con una tale disperazione nella voce, come se il suo nome gli fosse stato strappato direttamente dal petto –   
  
quando lo vede, indifeso e terrorizzato da quello che sta succedendo al suo corpo, senza fiato e con quell’aria così _giovane_ –   
  
Leonard va.   
  
E quando le sue mani toccano le spalle di Jim, è come una supernova.   
  
Non si rende nemmeno conto che si stanno baciando, all’inizio, che Jim gli sta artigliando le spalle come se fossero l’ultimo porto sicuro al mondo o che lui ha infilato le mani nei suoi capelli e sta tirando in una maniera che sarebbe normalmente troppo dolorosa; per dei lunghi, gloriosi momenti è come se fosse fuori di sé, travolto dalla vampata di calore che il contatto con la pelle di Jim gli ha fatto esplodere nel ventre e dal semplice e viscerale _sollievo_ di avere Jim tra le proprie braccia, bocca contro bocca e petto contro petto e le loro gambe strette in un abbraccio indissolubile.   
  
Poi Jim gli morde le labbra, forte, e Leo geme senza controllo e spalanca gli occhi di botto, mentre Jim inizia a sfregarsi contro la sua coscia guidato dalle mani artigliate al suo fondoschiena.   
  
Il suo non è un indietreggiare di scatto quanto più un cadere come se gli avessero tolto la terra da sotto i piedi.   
  
«Jim,» esala, come una preghiera, occhi sconvolti e pelle che vibra come una corda di violino in tutti i punti in cui stava sfiorando quella di Jim. Tenta di pulirsi la bocca con il dorso della mano, di togliersi la sensazione dei denti di Jim impressa sul suo labbro inferiore, ma l’unico risultato è quello di riempirsi la bocca del sapore stucchevole del polline e di peggiorare la situazione. «Jim, non–»   
  
Jim si lascia cadere tra le sue gambe spalancate, e la semplice quantità di immagini indecenti che quel minuscolo gesto fa emergere a galla nella sua mente potrebbe essere abbastanza per farlo venire lì e subito. Jim continua a fare grandi boccate d’aria e a guardarlo, senza dire nulla, con i capelli sconvolti e l’ombra di un livido dove Leo aveva affondato le dita sulla sua vita. È concentrandosi su quello, sulla consapevolezza di aver quasi fatto _male_ a Jim e di poter fare di peggio, che riesce a tenersi stretta l’ultima scintilla di lucidità persino quando Jim decide di gattonare verso di lui e appoggiargli le mani sulle cosce.   
  
«Bones,» sussurra, bagnandosi le labbra, e Leo quasi scoppia a ridere. È tutto uno scherzo, mh? Una grande, gigantesca tortura cosmica – aver sognato così tante volte di sentire il suo nome uscire in quel modo dalle labbra di Jim, roco e impregnato di desiderio, e sentirlo finalmente solo per un crudele scherzo di natura.   
  
«Jim, no,» si sente dire, debole e senza traccia di convinzione, affondando le dita nella terra soffice sotto le sue mani per non commettere l’errore di toccare di nuovo Jim. «Non sei tu, è il polline. Non lo vuoi davvero.»   
  
Jim si ferma, allora, ma solo per gettare il capo all’indietro in una risata alta e vuota che risuona nella foresta come un colpo di pistola. Quando torna a guardarlo Leo deve mordersi a sangue le labbra per non gettarsi in avanti e – fare qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa, davvero, pur di averlo per sé almeno un secondo.   
  
«Bones,» ripete Jim, avvicinandosi come per sussurrargli un segreto, guardandolo dal basso verso l’alto come se fossero in un bar e lui fosse l’ennesima bella ragazza da conquistare, l’iride un cerchio affilato di azzurro quasi invisibile attorno al nero della pupilla. Sembrerebbe normale, quasi, se da così vicino Leo non vedesse il polline di quell’orrenda pianta scintillare tra le ciglia chiare di Jim, e se abbassando gli occhi non potesse vedere le sue mani tremare anche se strette alla stoffa dei suoi pantaloni. « _Per favore_ ,» sussurra, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla, e Leonard sa, da un punto di vista medico, che i muscoli cardiaci non fanno sciocchezze come il bloccarsi e ripartire a piacimento, ma per un secondo è come se davvero il cuore gli si fosse fermato in petto.   
  
Sarebbe così semplice, no? Un _sì_ sottovoce, un semplice cenno del capo, e potrebbe avere tutto quello che ha sempre desiderato – potrebbe avere Jim, lì, sotto il cielo rosa pallido di un pianeta dimenticato da tutti, e sarebbe glorioso e magnifico e così. dannatamente. semplice. Ma…   
  
…no, non così.   
  
«No,» dice, la voce vuota, scoprendo di avere più forza d’animo di quanto credesse possibile, perché lo sguardo tradito di Jim potrebbe far crollare intere montagne. «Spostati.»   
  
Allontanarsi da Jim sembra la cosa più difficile che abbia mai fatto in vita sua.   
  
«Scotty,» dice nel suo comunicatore da polso, ignorando i capogiri, ignorando l’erezione messa da parte così a lungo che è diventata ormai un dolore sordo tra le sue gambe, ignorando Jim al suo fianco che si alza e indietreggia, barcollando, senza guardarlo, ignorando il gelo strisciante che sta prendendo possesso dell’improvviso vuoto nel suo petto. «Portaci a casa, e prepara la camera di decontaminazione.»   
  


*** 

Quando Leonard si sveglia, è con un’emicrania perforante, tutto il corpo dolorante fin nelle ossa come dopo una brutta influenza, e il sorriso educato di Christine Chapel che gli galleggia davanti agli occhi.   
  
«Come sta Jim,» tenta di chiedere, ma ha la bocca secca come il deserto e la sua voce suona come se gli avessero passato un rastrello in gola, per cui la frase esce come un incomprensibile e patetico mucchio di sillabe. Tenta anche di alzarsi, per guardarsi intorno, ma una fitta alle tempie lo fa imprecare tra i denti e ricadere sul letto. L’impatto col materasso lo fa imprecare di nuovo.   
  
Il sorriso di Christine è più sadicamente divertito che educato, a ben guardare.   
  
«Bene,» dice, e poi sbuffa una mezza risata poco elegante all’occhiataccia di Leo, che in circostanze migliori è capace di far piangere umani e alieni senza distinzione. (Non che abbia mai avuto effetto su Christine, ma comunque.) «È sotto osservazione,» elabora, e se non facesse male il solo pensarci Leo alzerebbe gli occhi al cielo per il suo tono magnanimo, «l’antidoto ha funzionato perfettamente, e ora è stabile.»   
  
«‘ristine, devo sapere–»   
  
« _Leonard_ ,» lo interrompe lei, calcando in maniera fin troppo eloquente l’assenza di titoli e gradi, «oggi sei un paziente, non il suo dottore, per cui stai buono e pazienta.»   
  
«Non provare a–!»   
  
Ma Christine è già alla consolle accanto al suo bioletto, a pigiare bottoni con quella sua espressione in bilico tra il sereno e il diabolico, e Leonard non fa in tempo a muovere un dito prima che lei gli dia una materna carezza ai capelli e lo abbandoni nel suo letto di dolore e indignazione.   
  
Vorrebbe guardarla male, ma la morfina gli si irradia inarrestabile in corpo e il suo organismo ne ha già subite troppe per opporre una degna resistenza, per cui si addormenta a metà di un cipiglio offeso.   
  
Quando si sveglia per la seconda volta – diverse ore dopo, a giudicare dalla luce bassa che, in questa lattina volante dimenticata da Dio e dalla luce del Sole, dovrebbe fungere da notte – è con la mente più lucida e solo un vago dolore sordo in corpo, come il giorno dopo una lunga corsa senza riscaldamento. (È una sensazione con cui è tristemente familiare.)   
  
La luce debole dei macchinari e delle insegne d’emergenza è un sollievo per gli occhi, e l’assenza di fitte lancinanti ad ogni movimento un miglioramento benvenuto, ma niente dolore fisico significa niente che lo distragga dal rievocare, fin nel più preciso dettaglio in technicolor, gli eventi delle ultime ventiquattro ore, e dal riflettere sull’ _enorme_ disastro che ha combinato.   
  
Perché sì, davvero, Leonard conosce perfettamente la portata del guaio in cui si è cacciato.   
  
Jim gli si lancia letteralmente addosso mentre è così fuori di sé che potrebbe tentare di accoppiarsi con un albero cavo, e nonostante tutto _lo rifiuta_? Una stronzata coi fiocchi come non ne vede da tempo, davvero, ma non è che potesse fare altrimenti.   
  
La testolina di Jim è un posto strano – se per strano s’intende "un dannato campo minato di traumi e filo spinato" – e per qualche motivo il ragazzino opera nella convinzione di non meritarsi nulla dalla vita. Oh, sì, è cocciuto come un maledetto mulo e una volta che decide di fare qualcosa non c’è Federazione o armata che possa fermarlo, sempre pronto a prendere prendere e prendere, a nocche sbucciate e sorrisi insanguinati, ma offrigli qualcosa e lui… si blocca. Come se non ci potesse credere. Come se non se lo meritasse.   
  
E Leo non ha intenzione di essere l’ennesima conquista, l’occasione di una vita da dimenticare e ignorare per sempre una volta finita; non vuole essere relegato alla scopata di una volta solo perché Jim è così stupido da non capire che potrebbe essere di più; non vuole essere un incidente, non vuole essere un _errore_ – non vuole che Jim si accontenti quando basterebbe una parola e potrebbe avere tutto.   
  
(Ed è sempre, sempre stato così.)   
  
Ma sa benissimo cosa dev’essere sembrato il suo rifiuto agli occhi di Jim, e sa benissimo che devono chiarirsi prima di subito se non vuole rovinare tutto per sempre. Sa di averlo ferito – e Cristo, si ricorderà il suo sguardo tradito fino alla tomba – ma si tratta di un male necessario.   
  
Soffrire un pochino fa bene all’anima, dopotutto.   
  


*** 

Jim non è nel suo bioletto.   
  
Decisamente non è una sorpresa, nemmeno per il bioletto, anche se una piccola parte di Leonard aveva sperato fino all’ultimo di trovarlo dietro la tendina all’altro capo dell’infermeria, sano e al sicuro e pronto a risolvere tutto in quattro e quattr’otto; un’altra parte di Leonard, quella che va avanti a bourbon e dura realtà e non ridicole fantasie di fiori e arcobaleni, raddrizza virtualmente le spalle e si prepara a stanare quell’idiota del suo capitano, dovesse anche inseguirlo per tutta la nave.   
  
Che è quasi quello che succede.   
  
Seicento anime in tutta la nave e non una che possa o voglia aiutarlo. Metà dell’equipaggio non l’ha visto e l’altra metà è così innamorata di quel cretino che, pur sapendo dove fosse, non lo tradirebbe mai, nemmeno di fronte alla furia inarrestabile del primo ufficiale medico. E quei traditori del ponte di comando non sono da meno – Nyota assottiglia le labbra e non dice nulla, restando a giudicarlo in silenzio come solo lei sa fare così splendidamente, Chekov lo guarda con i suoi occhioni innocenti e confusi, persino _Spock_ sembra fregarsene candidamente del fatto che il loro capitano sia disperso per i meandri della nave senza essere stato ufficialmente dimesso dal suo ufficiale medico. Dieci minuti di questo trattamento e Leo si sente un essere orribile – e vorrebbe tanto sapere che razza di voci girano per la nave sulla loro missione, per far passare _lui_ per il cattivo della situazione, o cosa diamine abbia detto Jim per farsi coprire le spalle così tenacemente – e non ha la minima intenzione di scendere in sala macchine solo per beccarsi un’altra dose di occhiate di rimprovero e insulti in scozzese e senso di colpa.   
  
Ne ha già abbastanza da solo, grazie tante.   
  
Perciò fa un respiro profondo, e va diretto nell’ultimo posto dove Jim potrebbe trovarsi.   
  
Si fa coraggio, inserisce il suo codice di sicurezza per aggirare il blocco alla porta, e tadan.   
  
Jim fa un salto di un palmo quando Leonard spalanca la porta della sua stanza, e per un attimo sembra troppo stupito per fare qualsiasi cosa a parte fissarlo a occhi sgranati e aprire e chiudere debolmente la bocca. Leo ne è cupamente soddisfatto, ma dura giusto un secondo; un battito di ciglia, e la maschera di gelo e distacco scivola salda al suo posto.   
  
«Dottore,» lo saluta, cortese e artefatto in una maniera che gli fa attorcigliare dolorosamente lo stomaco.   
  
« _Jim_ ,» replica, con enfasi, e incrocia le braccia al petto e pianta ben bene i piedi a terra per prepararsi a… qualsiasi cosa lo aspetti. «Dobbiamo parlare.»   
  
«Dobbiamo _imparare a bussare_ ,» dice, caustico. Si sente in svantaggio, Leo lo vede chiaramente, troppo vulnerabile lì seduto sul letto ma troppo controllato per alzarsi a fronteggiarlo, per mostrare di avere davvero qualcosa di cui parlare. Si sta sforzando di restare distante, di mantenere un contegno, ma Leo è con lui da quattro anni – era con lui il primo giorno, era con lui alla fine di ogni esame, era con lui per la Kobayashi Maru la prima e la seconda e la terza volta, era con lui per ogni benedetto anniversario della Kelvin, e certe sceneggiate da quattro soldi su di lui non hanno mai funzionato. Il che significa che riesce a vedere benissimo quanto Jim stia male, e quanto si stia sforzando di fingere che non sia nulla, ed è come una pugnalata al petto.   
  
«Jim,» ripete, più piano, lascia ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi e tenta un paio di passi avanti, ritraendosi come scottato alla smorfia che Jim non riesce a mascherare del tutto. Fa più male quella di tutto l’astio nella sua voce. «Quello che è successo–»   
  
«È stato uno spiacevole incidente,» dice, rigido, come se stesse provando quel discorso da ore ma ancora le parole non gli suonassero bene in bocca. «Mi scuso per il mio comportamento, e capirei se volessi… prendere le distanze.»   
  
Leo sbatte le palpebre, e lo fissa. Di tutte le idiozie che si aspettava di sentire uscire dalla bocca di Jim, l’idea che lui possa voler chiedere un trasferimento – _un trasferimento!_ – è così semplicemente folle che non sa se mettersi a ridere o a sbattere la testa di Jim contro il muro fino a farlo rinsavire.   
  
«Oh, ragazzino,» mormora, «Non hai capito niente.»   
  
È, prevedibilmente, la cosa più sbagliata da dire.   
  
(Cosa può farci, non è mai stato un genio con le parole; c’è un motivo se parla la metà del tempo per metafore e l’altra metà per insulti.)   
  
Jim scatta in piedi, pugni stretti e mascella serrata, ogni parvenza di controllo che scivola via di fronte alla rabbia. «Ho capito perfettamente, _Bones_ ,» ringhia, con una luce fredda negli occhi che più di ogni altra cosa fa venir voglia a Leo di stringerlo e non lasciarlo andare mai più. «Ti ho chiesto di fare sesso, hai detto di no, fine. Non è la prima volta che mi succede,» aggiunge, con una sorta di crudele distacco, come se stesse parlando di un due di picche qualsiasi e non di _loro_.   
  
«Sai che non è quello che–»   
  
«Oh? Mi sono perso qualcosa? Perché a me sembrava _esattamente_ quello che è successo, e non–»   
  
«Finiscila, Jim, l’aria da stupido non ti sta bene.»   
  
«Ti sto chiedendo scusa!» sbotta, esasperato e più vulnerabile di quanto vorrebbe mostrare. «Ti sto lasciando in pace! Ti sto lasciando andare via! Non so cos’altro dovrei fare!»   
  
«Dovresti starmi a sentire!» dice, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, e non sa bene quando ha attraversato la stanza fino a essere così vicino da poter sentire il suo calore addosso, ma la sola presenza di Jim è sempre stata così, per lui, più forte di una calamita, più irresistibile della gravità. È così vicino da vedere che quegli occhi impossibili sono lucidi e terrorizzati, e nonostante la voglia incredibile di prenderlo a testate per la sua stupidità non riesce a trattenersi dall’accarezzargli gli zigomi con i pollici, dal notare come il respiro gli si increspi in gola e si irrigidisca all’istante.   
  
Non è mai stato un genio con le parole, ma questo – prendersi cura della gente, prendersi cura di Jim – _questo_ è sempre stato il suo forte.   
  
Quando lo bacia è leggero come un soffio d’aria, e ha il sapore di un dannato miracolo.   
  
«Non devi scusarti,» mormora, appoggiando la fronte contro quella di Jim perché se lo guardasse negli occhi ora è sicuro che non riuscirebbe ad andare avanti. Jim è immobile, una statua rigida e silenziosa, ma è aggrappato alle braccia di Leonard come un uomo all’orlo del precipizio, e quello gli dà coraggio. «E non devi lasciarmi andare, Dio, hai sbattuto la testa da qualche parte quando non guardavo? Non mi leverai di torno così facilmente.»   
  
Jim fa un verso basso tra una risata e un singhiozzo, e Leo lo bacia di nuovo, breve e deciso, come a ribadire il concetto. «Il fatto è, Jimmy, che per fare l’amore con me,» (Jim fa un altro verso strano, piccolo e sottile, ma Leo preme appena la fronte contro la sua e non si lascia distrarre) «non servono piante aliene, basta chiedere. La risposta è sì.» Si lecca le labbra e si allontana un poco, e lo guarda dritto negli occhi. «La risposta è sempre stata sì.»   
  
E Jim – Jim sembra devastato. Leo ha paura, per un attimo, di aver sbagliato tutto, di aver letto clamorosamente male la situazione e di aver rovinato ogni cosa, ma poi Jim lo strattona verso di sé e lo bacia come se volesse togliergli tutta l’aria dai polmoni, come se volesse entrargli dentro e restare per sempre al sicuro accanto al suo cuore, ed è anche meglio di un miracolo – è _giusto_ , ed è _finalmente_.   
  
Jim fa scivolare le mani sulla sua schiena e gli si aggrappa forte alle spalle, quasi avesse paura, persino adesso, di vederlo andare via, di essere rifiutato, e Leonard ringhia piano dal fondo della gola e riversa in quel bacio tutto quello che non aveva il coraggio e le parole per dire. Non c’è un briciolo di raffinatezza, non un’ombra della famosa tecnica Kirk che avrebbe conquistato uomini e donne e esseri viventi per tre galassie – Jim gli affonda le unghie nella schiena e Leo gli stringe i capelli tra le dita per fargli piegare il capo e poterlo baciare meglio, mentre tra uno strattone e una spinta barcollano verso il letto, e sembra che stiano facendo a pugni, in un certo senso, ma non è stato sempre così, con loro? Sembra sempre che stiano litigando, da fuori, per chi si ferma alle parole brusche e alle occhiatacce che potrebbero scalfire diamanti, per chi non riesce a vedere la devozione nelle mani di McCoy quando si prende cura di Jim mentre lo ricopre di insulti, per chi non si accorge dello sguardo negli occhi del Capitano quando prende in giro Leo, della meraviglia e di tutto quell’affetto che a volte sembra quasi soffocarlo.   
  
«Sei un bastardo,» soffia Jim, staccandosi per riprendere fiato e fissarlo con quei suoi grandi, assurdi occhioni blu, e Leo si ritrova a ridere senza motivo, con la testa e il cuore leggeri come non erano da tempo.   
  
«Serve un bastardo per riconoscerne un altro,» dice, premendo una coscia tra le gambe di Jim, e il respiro brusco che riceve in risposta è una deliziosa vittoria. Ma poi Jim gli fa perdere l’equilibrio con uno sgambetto a tradimento e lo fa cadere sul letto come se stesse manovrando una bambola di pezza, e… anche questa è una deliziosa vittoria, a dire il vero, specialmente quando Jim gli sale in grembo e torna a baciarlo all’istante.   
  
Una parte del cervello di Leonard è quasi convinta che siano ancora su quel dannato pianeta, che sia tutta un’allucinazione di quell’orrendo polline, perché non è possibile che le cose possano andare così… bene, non per lui, non per loro; non è possibile che sia tutto così facile, che Jim gli stia togliendo la divisa come se tutta quella stoffa tra di loro fosse un affronto personale, che la sua pelle sia così calda quando Leo gli infila le mani sotto i vestiti per accarezzargli la schiena, che il suo sorriso sia così brillante.   
  
Il morso alla spalla e la scossa di piacere che gli attraversa il corpo alla sensazione delle mani di Jim su di sé, per fortuna, lo riportano subito alla realtà. «Non hai idea di quanto ti volessi,» sospira Jim, risalendo lungo il collo di Leo con una scia di baci che lo fanno rabbrividire e rovesciare la testa all’indietro per lasciarlo continuare.   
  
«Ieri?»   
  
La risata di Jim è bassa, quasi imbarazzata, e premuta direttamente contro la sua gola. Leo chiude gli occhi e si lascia avvolgere dal suo calore. «Tutti i giorni, Bones. _Anni_ ,» ammette, con una sincerità disarmante, e Leo deve fisicamente farlo voltare per trascinarlo in un bacio lento e profondo che li lascia entrambi con il fiato corto. Non vale tutto il tempo che hanno perso comportandosi da imbecilli repressi, ma è un inizio.   
  
«Ne ho una vaga idea,» dice Leo, se la pressione costante del bacino di Jim contro il proprio è di qualche indicazione, e Jim ride di nuovo, nello stesso modo insolitamente incerto, ma la risata si perde presto in un gemito sorpreso quando Leo se lo tira addosso con le mani sul suo fondoschiena e allo stesso tempo spinge contro di lui.   
  
È una sfida per Jim, ovviamente, e in un battito di ciglia sta combattendo con i pantaloni di Leo, li sta slacciando e tirando giù e sta facendo la stessa cosa con i propri, e quando torna a chinarsi su di lui, tutto muscoli e pelle dorata e solo l’accenno di un sorriso furbo in volto, Leo è completamente perso.   
  
E ancora non si sono nemmeno toccati.   
  
« _Dio_ ,» ansima Jim, e Leo – la parte di Leo che non è impegnata a sciogliersi completamente perché è Jim, e sono nudi, e sono insieme, e non c’è un punto dei loro corpi che non sia a contatto con quello dell’altro ma _non è abbastanza_ – non può che concordare. “Credevo di essere Bones,” vorrebbe dire, solo per il gusto di vederlo alzare gli occhi al cielo come se non fosse una battutaccia presa direttamente dal suo arsenale, solo per vedere se può farlo ridere di nuovo, ma Jim punta i gomiti ai lati della sua testa e si muove tra le sue gambe, facendo scorrere l’erezione contro quella di Leo in una carezza secca e perfetta, e tutta l’aria abbandona i polmoni di Leo.   
  
«Eri così – _così_ ,» dice, e muove ancora i fianchi, e Leo quasi non si accorge di star andando incontro ai suoi movimenti tanto è occupato a cercare di riprendere fiato e toccare quanto più Jim Kirk sia possibile. «Sembravi uscito da una delle mie peggiori fantasie, sono quasi venuto appena mi hai toccato.»   
  
«Penso di conoscere la sensazione,» dice, con una mezza risata, e quando Jim alza di scatto la testa e gli punta addosso quello sguardo sorpreso e _famelico_ Leo davvero rischia di chiudere lì la serata. «Se hai un piano preciso in mente ti consiglio di metterti all’opera, ragazzino.»   
  
«Bones,» dice Jim in un sospiro, e poi «Dio mio,» e poi più nulla perché lo sta baciando come se il suo piano fosse effettivamente quello di farlo venire senza neanche toccarlo come un ragazzino alla prima volta. Leo vorrebbe un po’ piangere e un po’ lasciarlo fare.   
  
«Non ti muovere,» dice Jim, come se Leo fosse nelle condizioni di andare da qualche parte, e poi rotola via per mettersi a rovistare nel suo comodino. L’improvvisa distanza ha l’effetto di una doccia fredda e lascia Leo lucido e dolorosamente conscio della situazione tra le proprie gambe, mentre ogni cellula del suo corpo protesta l’assenza di calore e della pelle di Jim contro la sua. Fa per alzarsi, o almeno appoggiarsi sui gomiti, ma riesce appena a mettersi più comodo sul materasso che Jim gli piomba di nuovo addosso, qualcosa tra le mani e le labbra insistenti contro le sue.   
  
«Ecco, tieni–» e gli lascia cadere un tubetto sul petto mentre torna a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi. Leo lo prende e lo guarda stupidamente, e ci mette una quantità imbarazzante di tempo a rendersi conto che si tratta di lubrificante. Sta per chiedere cosa dovrebbe farci – perché lanciare del lubrificante addosso a qualcuno non è quello che definirebbe “un piano preciso” – quando Jim trattiene bruscamente il fiato, e Leo alza gli occhi di scatto e dimentica di botto anche come si faccia a parlare.   
  
Jim è in ginocchio sopra di lui, con una mano puntata al materasso e l’altra dietro di sé, _dentro_ di sé, a giudicare dai sospiri che continuano a sfuggirgli dalle labbra e dal rossore che gli colora la guance e il petto, e quel che è peggio è che lo sta _guardando_ , lo sta fissando dritto negli occhi come se non credesse a quello che ha davanti e avesse paura di vederlo sparire in un battito di ciglia, e Leo per un istante smette anche di respirare.   
  
Il Jim del giorno precedente non è _nulla_ in confronto a questo.   
  
Leo è abbastanza sicuro che nell’interno universo non ci sia niente di più perfetto.   
  
Scatta verso di lui con un ringhio che quasi non riconosce come uscito dalla propria gola, e lo bacia con un’irruenza che sa di disperazione. Jim geme contro la sua bocca, e geme ancora quando ruota il polso e fa _qualcosa_ con le dita, ma prima che Leo possa pensare di aiutarlo Jim lo spinge di nuovo giù sul materasso, si appoggia con una mano sulla sua spalla mentre con l’altra lo accarezza una, due volte e lo tiene fermo, e poi si cala sulla sua erezione con un unico affondo sinuoso.   
  
Per un momento, Leo crede di vedere dei piccoli fuochi d’artificio.   
  
«Bones,» geme Jim, il petto che si alza e si abbassa frenetico, e poi si solleva un poco e si riabbassa di colpo e Leo quasi scatta seduto per la pura _intensità_ di ogni sensazione. «Non hai _idea_ di quanto volessi farlo,» continua Jim, perché ovviamente non c’è cosa al mondo che possa farlo star zitto, quando Leo fa fatica anche solo a respirare e tenere gli occhi aperti insieme. «Di quanto avessi bisogno di sentirti così e – cazzo, sembrava così facile, anche se non potevo crederci.» Si muove su di lui sensuale e risoluto e Leo è ipnotizzato, incapace di fare altro a parte ascoltare e stringergli i fianchi e lasciarsi andare al piacere. «Ma poi – poi ho pensato, che altra possibilità hai? È l’unico modo per – ohi!»   
  
Be’, pensava di essere incapace di fare altro, ma a quanto pare certe idiozie sono troppo anche per lui.   
  
Lo prende per i fianchi, le mani sicure attorno alla sua vita, e prima che possa protestare si tira su e si mette a sedere, stringendosi Jim al petto per non farlo cadere. Appoggia la fronte sulla sua clavicola e riesce a sentire contro la proprio guancia il battito impazzito del suo cuore.   
  
«Dio santo, Bones, potevi avvertire–»   
  
«Sta’ zitto,» sbotta, e lo bacia come se volesse marchiarlo a fuoco – come se bastasse questo a ripulirgli la testa da tutte quelle ridicole idee. Jim si lascia baciare, si lascia mordere e stringere, avvinghia le gambe ai suoi fianchi e si aggrappa alle sue spalle, e Leo decide in quel momento che non c’è forza del creato che potrebbe convincerlo a lasciarlo andare.   
  
«Ascoltami bene, brutto idiota,» dice, affondando le dita nelle sue cosce fino quasi a fargli male, «Non pensare mai, mai più delle stronzate simili. Hai capito?»   
  
Jim lo guarda, senza parole forse per la prima volta in vita sua, e Leo gli accarezza una guancia, gli scosta i capelli dalla fronte, e lo bacia di nuovo, ma con una delicatezza che gli annoda lo stomaco in maniera quasi dolorosa.   
  
Jim non risponde. Chiude gli occhi, nasconde il viso contro il suo collo, e mormora, quasi impercettibile, «Bones,» ma dopotutto, Leo non ha mai avuto bisogno di sentire altro.   
  
Quando Jim torna a muoversi, con la testa ancora nascosta sotto il suo mento e le mani di Leo ferme e salde sui fianchi, gemono insieme e trattengono il fiato. Il ritmo è diverso, più lento, più intimo, e anche se muoversi è più difficile le spinte sembrano essere semplicemente perfette, più profonde e decise. Jim ansima contro il suo petto e gli graffia la schiena e Leo è travolto dal bisogno di dire ogni genere di sciocchezze, di chiudere gli occhi e confidare tutti i suoi segreti nell’aria elettrica tra di loro, ma alla fine si limita a chiudere la mano attorno all’erezione di Jim e a godere i suoi gemiti spezzati e sempre più incoerenti impressi sulla propria pelle.   
  
Sembra passato un secondo quando sente Jim tendersi e stringersi intorno a lui, quando la sensazione dell’orgasmo di Jim sulle proprie dita spinge anche lui a lasciarsi andare, ma non è importante, non quando Jim è tra le sue braccia e, per una volta, è tutto perfetto.


End file.
